Maaf, Boku
by jena florn
Summary: Oreshi jatuh cinta. Bokushi melarangnya. Sebab bagi Bokushi cinta hanya omong kosong yang akan membuat ia menanggung luka lagi. [Akashi Oreshi Bokushi AkaAka OreBoku AkaKuro]


**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **Maaf, Boku** **© jena florn**

(Maklumi title yang wagu, saya ngga mahir bikin title)

 **IC. Boyslove. Typos.** **DID.**

 **Akashi Seijuro with his Oreshi** **and** **Bokushi.**

 **AkaAka. AkaKuro**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata.

(Oreshi jatuh cinta. Bokushi melarangnya. Sebab bagi Bokushi cinta hanya omong kosong yang akan membuat ia menanggung luka lagi. [Akashi Oreshi Bokushi AkaAka OreBoku AkaKuro])

* * *

"Apa itu tadi?"

Suara sinis Bokushi menyapa telinga Oreshi. Mereka kembali bertemu di ruang entah dalam diri Akashi Seijuro. Bokushi berdiri di tempatnya yang gelap, menatap Oreshi dengan pasang mata beda warnanya yang tajam. Sedang Oreshi mencoba kian mendekat, menyipitkan matanya untuk menemukan eksistensi Bokushi di kegelapan sana.

Oreshi balik bertanya. "Yang mana?"

"Kau memberi bunga pada Tetsuya," ujar Bokushi. "Kau mencintai Tetsuya?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Oreshi tersenyum tipis. Meski samar ia melihat Bokushi menyeringai.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kita tinggal di raga yang sama, Oreshi. Kalau kau sampai menjalin hubungan dengan Tetsuya, lalu nanti aku menguasai Akashi, kau bisa kehilangan Tetsuya," ujar Bokushi. "Hanya mengingatkan saja. Kau tahu aku tidak hidup untuk cinta, Oreshi."

Mengenai itu Oreshi tidak lupa. Oreshi paham kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi andai ia sampai jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan kekasih. Bokushi bisa jadi akan membuat kekasih Oreshi pergi. Sebab Oreshi bukan jiwa yang hidup di raga yang hanya miliknya. Dia berbagi raga dengan Bokushi. Mereka bukan sosok yang sama. Oreshi dan Bokushi punya kehidupan masing-masing.

Sosok Oreshi lebih seperti malaikat. Sangat terpuji; Oreshi suka menolong, dia mencintai orang-orang di sekitarnya, Oreshi punya senyuman indah dan tulus. Sedang Bokushi adalah sisi gelap. Seperti iblis. Seakan segala macam dosa dan hal tercela hidup di darah Bokushi. Mereka sangat berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Kuroko, Bokushi. Aku mencintainya. Aku akan selalu melindungi Kuroko. Terutama melindunginya darimu."

Bokushi terbahak.

Oreshi mengerutkan dahi. Bokushi suka sekali meremehkan banyak hal. Tawa Bokushi juga sangat menakutkan. Oreshi benci saat-saat Bokushi mulai sekejam itu.

"Cinta hanya akan menghancurkanmu, Oreshi. Kau ternyata sama tololnya dengan yang lain." Bokushi mendenguskan tawa. "Aku jadi ingin melenyapkanmu. Akashi sungguh jadi lemah karena kau. Melindungi karena cinta? Omong kosong."

"Kau tidak mengerti cinta, Bokushi. Orang lain tahu cinta. Jadi Boku, bukankah kau berbeda? Bukankah kalau begitu kaulah yang harusnya lenyap?"

Bokushi mencengkram gunting di tangannya. Andai bisa membunuh jiwa dengan gunting itu, ia sudah pasti akan menuju tempat terang di hadapannya dan menancapkan ujung tajam gunting merah itu pada Oreshi. Bokushi menarik napas dalam, ia menyeringai lagi.

Kalau boleh, kalau bisa, Bokushi juga ingin tahu apa itu cinta. Dia kerap mendengarnya, tapi Bokushi tak pernah merasakannya. Bokushi tak pernah menerima cinta. Orang lain menerima cinta, itulah kenapa mereka juga bisa mencintai. Tapi Bokushi tak pernah menerimanya, barang sekalipun.

Oreshi tersenyum. Dia berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Bokushi. Belakangan Oreshi cukup kuat untuk mengusai Akashi dan membuat Bokushi diam di tempatnya.

Oreshi melangkah pelan. Sejak menyadari ia jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya, rasanya Bokushi jadi lebih diam dan tenang. Oreshi tidak tahu kenapa, ia pikir cinta sudah menekan sisi gelap Akashi itu ke sudut. Jadi Oreshi tidak begitu peduli.

"Jangan jatuh cinta, Oreshi."

Suara Bokushi bergema. Oreshi menghentikan langkah.

Bokushi kembali bersuara, "Cinta hanya akan menghancurkanmu… dan menyakitiku."

Oreshi berbalik dan memandang Bokushi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang merasakan luka, bukan kau. Selama ini aku yang menerima semua kesulitan dari omong kosong bernama cinta itu."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Boku."

"Aku Bokushi, aku sisi gelap Akashi. Kalau kau lupa," ujar Bokushi. Suaranya masih lantang, tapi terdengar retak. "Aku lahir saat Akashi berada di titik termuaknya menghadapi semua luka, kalau kau mau tahu. Kau tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini, 'kan? Aku adalah diri Akashi yang seharusnya bersembunyi. Tapi aku malah memunculkan diri, sebab rasa takut Akashi, rasa benci, serta luka yang dideritanya tak mampu lagi Akashi kendalikan. Begitulah aku ada."

"Boku…"

"Kau tidak merasakan tertekannya dimarahi ayah, bukan? Atau betapa sedihnya ditinggal ibu saat beliau meninggal. Ayah yang mulai gila kekuasaaan dan selalu menuntut Akashi jadi anak yang hebat dan terbaik. Saat dimana Akashi benar-benar jatuh dan kesepian. Kau tidak tahu betul rasanya, 'kan?" tanya Bokushi. Dia mendenguskan tawa.

Oreshi mengangguk. Ia memang merasa tidak tahu betul rasa sakit dari semua itu. Oreshi mengerti setiap kejadiannya, tapi ia memang tidak merasakannya dengan jelas.

"Jadi kau yang menanggung semua itu?"

Bokushi menyeringai. "Ya. Kau selalu mundur tanpa sadar jika Akashi terluka, bersembunyi di pojokan, bahkan sampai tak sadarkan diri. Jadi akulah yang harus mengendalikan Akashi, menerima semua rasa sakitnya. Baru ketika keadaannya membaik, kau muncul tanpa tahu malu. Bajingan."

"Maaf."

Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Oreshi. Oreshi menyadari matanya berair.

"Omong kosong!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini harus kau tanggung, Bokushi. Maaf, sungguh."

Ternyata yang membuat Bokushi jadi sosok yang kasar dan penuh kebencian adalah, bahwa selama ini ia memang tumbuh tanpa menerima cinta. Oreshi merasa bersalah, ia tidak pernah memahami Bokushi.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mau jatuh cinta asal kau berani menanggung sendiri jika tersakiti nanti. Tapi kalau kau tidak siap, jangan jatuh cinta," ujar Bokushi.

Oreshi melangkah mendekat pada Bokushi. Ketika dia sudah sampai tepat di hadapan Bokushi, berbaur di tempat Bokushi yang gelap, Oreshi memeluk Bokushi. Meski Bokushi tak merespon dan mematung terkejut, Oreshi melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini, Bokushi. Maaf sudah asal jatuh cinta tanpa memedulikanmu," ujar Oreshi. Ia merasa pipinya sudah basah.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Bokushi."

"Hei, Ore!"

"Diamlah, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar. Aku benar-benar sedang sedih sekarang…."

* * *

End

Note: oreshiiiii bokushiiiii~ mas ore mulai memahami dek boku, saya terharu /oy

Kamu boleh jatuh cinta kok, ore, asal jatuh cintanya pada bokushi /eaa

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Batang, 4 Februari 2017

Jena florn


End file.
